1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of measuring wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a measuring wheel that has a handle that can be folded or collapsed such that the handle remains in line with the wheel whether in an extended or collapsed position.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Measuring wheels are prevalently used in a variety of applications, oftentimes in construction projects. Measuring wheels are especially convenient when used to measure long distances where it would be impractical or inconvenient to use a measuring tape.
Most common measuring wheels have the center of a wheel connected to a frame such that the wheel may rotate about a central axle. Measuring wheels also have a handle that connects to the frame, such that the measuring wheel can be pushed along a surface while the user walks behind or alongside the wheel. A measuring device is implemented to count the number of rotations, or partial rotations, of the wheel. For instance, many measuring wheels have a counter mounted to the frame with a tab that extends towards the wheel. The wheel may have a series of protrusions on one or both of its side faces that will displace the tab. The counter keeps track of the total number of times it has been displaced. The distance along the circumference of the wheel between the tabs will be a known distance such that, as the wheel is rolled along a surface, the total distance may be measured from the counter based on the number of rotations of the wheel. Other types or wheel rotation detection and counting arrangements are well known.
Many measuring wheels are bulky, which can be inconvenient during transportation, especially when transporting a number of bulky items associated with construction. Additionally, due to the extended handle that many measuring wheels feature, they can easily fall over when not in use.
What is needed, therefore, is a measuring wheel with a handle that can be collapsed when not in use, such that the measuring wheel can easily be transported and also to prevent the measuring wheel from falling over.